Hoxton
Hoxton is a character from the video game series, Payday. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Hoxton VS Mr. Foster (Completed) With the Payday Gang * Wario and Waluigi vs. The Payday Gang (Abandoned) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 History In his youth, Hoxton fought with almost everyone he knew - his brothers, bullies, rival football supporters, and in unlicensed boxing matches, his opponents. Being unable to hold a job, he fought to keep loan sharks at bay. Eventually he was caught with his gang in Hoxton, London, giving him his iconic alias. Since then, he joined the Payday Gang, where not even being ratted on by the FBI could keep him away from the criminal life CrimeNet offered. Death Battle Info Background * Name: James Hoxworth * Age: 32 * Affiliation: CrimeNet * First felony was a liquor store robbery, age 19 * Victim of being ratted out by the FBI * Fugitive of the Payday Gang * Seems to hold a personal vendetta against civilians Weapons and Tools Akimbo Pistols * Chimano 88 * Deagle * Bernetti 9 M308 Rifle Locomotive 12G Shotgun Bronco .44 Revolver Weapon Butt/Fists Nova Shank * Weaponized toothbrush Hand Grenades * Max amount: 3 grenades * Supplied by Gage First Aid Kit * Fugitive unlockable * 4 maximum at base, 7 w/ Uppers Basic, 14 w/ Uppers Aced * Quick health replenisher Two-Piece Suit * Allows for more speed and dodge at the expense of armor * Usually used more for stealth * Classy Fugitive Skills Hidden Blade - Aced * Increased melee concealment Thick Skin - Aced * Increases steadiness and armour of ballistic vests Run and Gun - Aced * 10% faster speed * No speed reduction when aiming down sights Duck and Cover - Aced * 15% better dodge chance while crouching Quick Fix - Aced * Decreases First Aid Kit deployment time by 50% Uppers - Aced * Adds a total of 10 more First Aid Kits Swan Song - Aced * 9 seconds worth of fighting when at no health * No reloading... somehow Counter-Strike - Basic * Counter-attacks people who strikes while charging melee attacks * No damage dealt Trigger Happy - Aced * Successful pistol hits grants damage boosts for 8 seconds * Stacks 4 times at any one time Bullseye - Aced * Armour regen for successful headshots Low Blow - Aced * Critical chance depending on concealment Sneaky Bastard - Aced * Dodge depending on concealment Akimbo - Aced * Able to dual-wield pistols Feats * Robbed First World Bank and many others * Mentored Clover * With help from the Payday Gang, broke out of Hazelton * Was able to create his new mask while in prison * Beat up Matt Roscoe enough times in prison to know all of his secrets * Somehow created a Christmas album while in prison * Stole an entire panic room * Masterminded the identification and assassination of his own snitch Faults * Sometimes reliant on team-work * Has trust issues with civilians and sometimes even his own colleagues * Was ratted out to the FBI by a snitch * Was so disturbed by Thursday's "Kinky Night" at prison that he considered going straight Trivia Gallery Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Combatants without Super abilities Category:First Person Shooter Characters Category:Home Console Characters Category:Male Category:Modern Combatants Category:Payday characters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villain Protagonist